1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low insertion-force connector terminal, a method of producing the same and a substrate for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performances of electric instruments and diversification of vehicle instruments request more connector terminals.
This causes a large force to connect the connectors. It is then required to reduce the force to connect them.
JP-2002-110276-A, JP-2001-257022-A and JP-H05-121128-A disclose a force reduction of terminal springs to reduce a contact force. However, this causes an increase of a contact resistance.
JP-2002-280112-A and JP-2001-237026-A disclose a connector, which is pressed with a lever after connecting the connectors each other with low pressing force. However, this causes an increase of cost.
In order to reduce a sliding friction, a lubricant agent such as oil is applied to or a multilayer plating is formed on a sliding surface of a connector terminal. However, these methods do not give sufficient effects but cause an increase of cost.
JP-2002-088496-A and JP-H11-317253-A disclose an application of MoS2 lubricant coating on a sliding surface of a connector terminal. However, this causes an increase of contact resistance.